This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding a sewing machine with a textile fabric, more specifically this invention relates to a fabric feeding apparatus which is suitable for clothes, or bedclothes such as thick bed quilts or futon comforters, when they are sewn by a sewing machine.
Conventionally, a futon comforter is made of a front cloth, cotton wadding, and a back cloth. They are made into a unitary futon comforter by a sewing machine. The sewing machine also embroiders and quilts the futon comforter. When the pieces of the futon comforter are sewn by a sewing machine, it is necessary to bring each piece into the sewing position of the sewing machine one by one. In the sewing process, the futon comforter must be outwardly tensed. The sewing machine has a pair of units which are constituted by a plurality of clasps for the apparatus to tension a piece of the futon comforter. These units are disposed on each side of the sewing position, so as to tense the futon comforter. The clasps are like a paper clasp or clothespin.
It is necessary to bring each piece of the futon comforter into the sewing position one by one, and to let the clasps clip hems of the futon comforter. When the sewing process is finished, it is necessary to release the clasps and to bring out the futon comforter. Hence, there is the problem that much time is spent for preparing and unfastening the futon comforter. There has not been provided a fabric feeding apparatus for sewing machines which is suitable for continuous feeding and continuous sewing.
The clasps cannot permanently clip the futon comforter. The futon comforter increasingly slackens because the futon comforter draws against the clasps by its own weight. The slack interferes with the sewing process. The width of the futon comforter gradually shrinks during the sewing process. Frequently, the futon comforter falls from the clasps. For preventing comparably heavy futon comforters from falling, many clasps are required. However, the number of clasps is limited because of the width of the claw ends of the clasps.
Because the hems held by the clasps are damaged by the clasp's claw ends, the hems must be cut off and wasted. For a firm grip by the clasps, the clasps must clip large hems of the futon comforter. Therefore, when clasps are utilized, much cloth is wasted.